Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship
The Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship is a secondary professional wrestling championship in Vendetta Pro Wrestling. The championship is generally contested in professional wrestling matches, in which participants execute scripted finishes rather than contend in direct competition. Typically, the style of match is known as a Tri-Force match, which are standard three-way elimination matches in which the first fall eliminates one wrestler, reducing the match to a standard one-fall match. Alternatively, the Tri-Force Championship may be contested in a Triple Threat match, in which three competitors compete in an otherwise standard one-fall contest. Either way, there are always three competitors involved in a match in which the Tri-Force title is on the line 'History' The first Tri-Force Champion was Chimaera, who won the title on May 23, 2010 in Lompoc, California, defeating “Nightclaw” Brian Cage and “Big Nasty” Jason Watts in a tournament final. Eventually, Chimaera had to relinquish the title due to signing with World Wrestling Entertainment, but would continue to be recognized as Champion until a new titleholder could be crowned since the title change was for a non-punitive reason. Soon, a new Tri-Force Champion would be crowned as "The Asian Sensation" Dana Lee won the vacant title by defeating "Leader of the Groove Nation" Ray Rosas and "The Fly Daddy" Jardi Frantz for the title on March 12, 2011 in Santa Maria, California in a Tri-Force three-way elimination match. However, on April 10, 2011 in Lompoc, California, Lee announced that he had enlisted in the United States Army, and has wrestled in his last match after successfully defending the Tri-Force title against Dylan Drake and Jeckles The Jester. As with the previous Champion, the reason for the title change was non-punitive, and as such, Lee would continue to be recognized as Tri-Force titleholder until a new Champion can be crowned. The third Tri-Force Champion was Disco Machine, who won the title on September 10, 2011 in Bakersfield, California. The Tri-Force title had been vacated earlier in the evening by Vendetta Pro Commissioner Charismatic Christian Cole. Disco Machine won the title by defeating "Mega Bucks" Mario Banks and "The Heatseeker" Eric Cross in a one-fall Tri-Force match. As with all things Tri-Force, it was not without at least a small amount controversy, as the Commissioner was under the belief that the match was a Three-Way Elimination, as almost all early Tri-Force matches were. During the 15-minute "bonus" time period of the January 12, 2012 edition of Vendetta Pro Radio, show host and Vendetta Pro Commissioner Christian Cole announced that the Tri-Force Championship was once again vacant, although he did not immediately state the reason. This would be the first time that the Tri-Force title was vacated on a date other than immediately before a match to crown a new Tri-Force Champion. The current Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Champion is "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury, who won the vacant title on January 22, 2012 at Reflexion 2012, defeating "The Mexican Werewolf" El Chupacabra and Sheik Khan Abadi. 'Title history' 'See also' *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tag-Team Championship 'External links' *vendettaprowrestling.com - The Official Website of Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro on Facebook *Vendetta Pro on MySpace *Vendetta Pro on Twitter *Vendetta Pro's YouTube Channel *Vendetta Pro Radio 'References' Category:Championships Category:Active championships Category:California based wrestling promotions Category:Title history